


Her Little Avatar

by Emï (so_dont_let_in_the_light)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is the Avatar, One Shot that might become a Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_dont_let_in_the_light/pseuds/Em%C3%AF
Summary: To anyone confused to why this exists, let me tell you.On my main discord server for Apertum Mortem, we got creative and came up with a possible crossover with Boku no Hero and Avatar.If people really like this, I will post a second chapter as it would become a small mini-series. But for right now, it's a one shot.Let me know what you think in the comments section down below!Until next time! :3c
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Her Little Avatar

Inko didn't really know what to do.

Her baby boy had been devastated ever since the quirk doctor's visit. Izuku had been strangely silent the entire time, not once saying a word at all. Not even his favorite video could cheer him up anymore. To say it was concerning was an understatement.

  
  
Despite searching her memories for the exact moment he went so quiet extensively, she sighs in defeat as none really exists. He asked her one simple question and that was all he said all day after their visit. Even before that question, he was uncharacteristically quiet. To say what caused this quiet spell would probably be impossible, but she knows one thing that might be the root of the problem. Her son’s quirklessness.

  
  
Inko would be a liar if she said she wasn’t worried at all. Especially when the school gets ahold of her son’s medical records from yesterday. After all, she knows the statistics. Quirkless people in this day and age are discriminated against harshly. And that’s even if they live to the ripe old age of 18. Not to mention how bad the job market will be by the time her baby is grown and ready to strike it out on his own.

  
  
But she does know one thing. She’s going to get her baby through this. No matter what, she’s going to fight tooth and nail for her boy. There is no question her son is going to be successful and not a bum on the street because of other’s disgusting discriminatory practices.

Inko flips the toast to the other side just as her precious baby starts to shamble out of his room tiredly. Watching in the corner of her eye, her heart drops when she notices the red of his tiny eyes, almost like he either didn't sleep all at or he was crying all night. Either way, it breaks her heart into a million pieces as she feels like she failed him. She failed him with not only her genetics, but with being a bad mother. After all, her baby boy was in pain and yet she could do nothing to ease his woes.

Thinking over all the possibilities, she finally remembers something from one of the tv programs for that specific day. Her Izuku always loved watching the old shows on tv whenever they would play for marathons on the oldies channels. He would always get so animated about them, just like his favorite video.

With a plan finally in mind, Inko smiles as Izuku moves to sit in his chair at the table.

"Izuku sweetie?"

Izuku's vulnerable eyes look up to her. "Yes momma?"

Inko's smile falters slightly at the sight, but not her goal in mind. "Why don't you go watch some tv? I heard there was some of the old stuff before quirks on today."

  
"Oh..." Izuku's lip wobbles slightly. "Okay."

  
Inko gives him her best smile as she watches him waddle into the living room and towards the tv to do just that.

* * *

_"I'm the avatar!"_ The character named Korra shouts on television as she starts fire bending. _"And you gotta deal with it!"_

Izuku cheers in his head along with her, almost like he's just like her with a super versatile quirk. But that would never happen to him. After all, he's quirkless.

But what a thing it is to imagine being just as strong as her. With his mind made up, he gets into a similar stance as Korra. Despite thinking in his head that he moves with grace and poise, his movements in actuality are more like a fallen baby deer even though his tiny limbs are technically in sync with her movements.

"I'm the avatar." Izuku whispers like a prayer as he moves, pretending he’s fire bending just like the cartoon character. "I’m the avatar. I'm the avat--"

Izuku yelps when a bright green flame erupts from his hands, arcing away from the couch he nearly destroyed with them. In complete shock, he stares at his hands for a good moment, not believing his eyes. After all, the doctor said it was almost impossible for him to have a quirk.

'Almost' rings in his head and he squeals in excitement that maybe, just maybe, he was the one percent that had both traits.

  
  
Trying again, Izuku assumes his previous stance. With another wave of his hands, a warm tingling sensation comes from his arms as the room erupts with a green hue. Watching with extreme interest, Izuku moves to poke the flame with his tiny hands. To his surprise, it doesn’t burn him at all, but instead lets him pass right through the ring of fire.

  
  
A crash in the kitchen snuffs out his flames, his eyes wide in fear for whatever had just happened to his mother. “Momma, are you okay?”

His mother appears from the kitchen with her knife raised, clearly searching for a threat. "Izuku, I saw something green flash over here and--"

"Momma..." Izuku whines in happiness as he faces his mother with a new green flame erupting from his arm, slightly licking at his All Might pajamas. "I think I have a quirk."

His mother's hand covers her mouth as Midoriya-like tears start to flow out of her eyes, causing her to completely forget the knife as it clatters to the ground. “Oh sweetie…”

"Don't you know what this means mom?" Izuku grins a million-watt smile as he plays with his new flames. "I'm the avatar!"

Inko snorts happily. "Honey, no."

“But I still haven’t tried!” Izuku protests with a giggle. “I’ve only tried fire so far. I could be able to bend all of the elements--”

“Please, no bending in the house Izuku.” His mother giggles as well. “At least wait till we see the quirk specialist to figure your quirk all out.”

Izuku’s smile drops instantly. “You mean…”

“What’s wrong sweetie?” His mother coos as she rushes to his side as the flames disappear.

“I have to go back to that man?” Izuku’s lips wobble in protest, trying desperately not to cry again. “Do I really have to go back to…?”

“Oh, good heavens no!” His mother scoffs once it finally registers in her kind eyes what he’s getting at. “Like I will ever take you back to that crook.”

“Really?”

His mother smiles warmly. “I promise. I’ll protect you from criminals like that doctor.”

“Pinky swear?” Izuku shakily raises his hand.

“Pinky swear.” His mom smiles as she completes the shake.

“Does this mean I could be a hero?” Izuku’s eyes sparkle with renewed hope, something that his mother had clearly missed as her tears start up once again.

“Yes Izuku.” And those two little words set him free. “You can become a hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone confused to why this exists, let me tell you. 
> 
> On my main discord server for Apertum Mortem, we got creative and came up with a possible crossover with Boku no Hero and Avatar. 
> 
> If people really like this, I will post a second chapter as it would become a small mini-series. But for right now, it's a one shot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section down below! 
> 
> Until next time! :3c


End file.
